Fantasy Islands
by SonicHearts
Summary: What would you do if you received a mysterious email, supposedly from Mickey Mouse himself, and you were offered the chance to travel to a far away island. Would you accept? I did, and little did I know, that I was in for the adventure of my life.
1. Chapter 1

Fantasy Islands

Chapter 1

Invitation

Day 1 – May 31 – 8:50pm

Dear Reader,

You have been invited to the Fantasy Islands for a fun, free vacation. Not just any vacation, but the vacation of your dreams. You have been looking for something, deep within your heart, and we at the island want to help you find it. Weather you choose to accept or decline is your heart's decision alone. If you accept, please fill out the information below and send this back ASAP.

Name: Age: Address:

What do you dream about more than anything? What is your deepest wish?

One more note. Once you reply a letter will arrive for you tomorrow morning.

Thank you for your time,

Mickey Mouse

_Mickey Mouse?_

_How is that possible?_

_It must be a joke. Or a chain to see how many replies this guy gets. So no harm in replying, right?_

Name: Heather Hikari Age: 15 Address:

What do you dream about more than anything? What is your deepest wish?

_This question…_

What do you dream about more than anything? What is your deepest wish?

I dream… I dream… This is kind of hard for me to explain, and I'm afraid that if I tell it won't come true. Please understand that I can't say. But, all I can say is that it's something amazing, I guess. A dream I believe in with all my heart. If I do meet you, maybe I'll tell you.

_So I sent it._

_There was no harm, right? It was most likely fake._

_But… I can't help but hope_

_That it was real…_

Day 2 – June 1 – 12:00pm

That evening I woke up late again. Who could blame me now that it was summer? I didn't have anything to do. But my family did. My sister has been going over to her friend's house about every day since vacation began. And my parents have been out of the house more now that they both got a new job, which I found best. I don't really have the closets connection with my family like I use to; except sometimes with my mom. So I didn't mind when no one was home now a days. But whether they were home or not, I couldn't help but feel kind of lonely. Guess it was another day of doing nothing. I need better ways to start a summer.

I got dressed and sat in the living room, watching TV and drawing. I love to draw. It feels like the best way to live my dreams and express anything inside of me.

I was startled when I heard the door bell ring. I got up, and walked to the door. When I opened it, no one was there. But when I looked down, I saw a letter. Looking around once more, I picked it up, closed the door, and went back into the living room. I set my sketch pad down on the table and looked at the letter. It had no return address. Not even my address. Just my name. I turned it over to the back to see a seal on the lip of the envelope. It was green and in the shape of a Mickey head. My eyes widened. Was this the letter the email was talking about? But… How is that possible?

I quickly opened the letter and read it.

Dear Heather,

Thank you for accepting the invitation. We at the Island have chosen you to come to the Fantasy Islands. You're probably wondering what all of this is about, huh? That's a question that will have to wait to be answered. But what I can tell you is that the island has something you are looking for.

I guess that doesn't make much sense. Don't worry, all of your questions will be answered once you arrive.

A car will arrive at your home at 2:00pm today. Please pack a few things – just anything necessary – and be ready to go.

-Mickey Mouse

"What?" I sat on the couch and began to think. No way was this real. How could they get a car all the way out here? I mean, whoever this was could live on the other side of the earth. How could they get someone here by 2pm? Plus, this is too fast. Not even a notice, or asking if I was still sure. There doesn't even seem to be a way for me to decline. "My parents are gonna kill me…" Was all I could think of as I fell on my back on the couch with a groan.

Soon it was 1:35pm. The car was, supposedly, to arrive in 5 minutes. I had packed 3 clothes, my sketch book, some pencils, and my zune. I know it's strange for me to go along with this. My mind has been telling me over and over to just ignore it and not bother. But my heart kept telling me the opposite. I couldn't help but feel like this was a chance I had to take. But was it wise? Maybe not. But I know that if I just follow my heart I can never go wrong. I just hope I'm hearing it correctly.

2:00pm

As soon as the clock hit two, I heard a car horn from outside. Out of curiosity, I got up and looked out the window to see if it was the neighbors or something. But when I looked outside, I gasped when I saw a limo parked outside. Was there someone famous visiting a friend? I doughted it, since it was parked right in front of my house. Was this the ride I was expecting? Never expected a limo, that's for sure. "I hope I know what I'm doing…" Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my two bags, opened my door, and stepped outside.

I stopped a few feet from the end of the walkway and stared at the limo. My mind was racing with questions and doughts, and my heart was pounding as my nerves caught in my stomach. "I must be out of my mind," I muttered, turning around to head back to the house when I heard one of the limos doors open and close. I turned back around to see something shocking. My mouth drop opened from a gasp as I saw, standing there at the head of the limo, a stork in a shofur outfit. With wide eyes I stared at it in utter silence. He had feathers, long stick legs that led down to bird like feet, wings, and a beak. Like a real bird! I stared carefully, trying to see if it was a costume of some kind. But from what I could see, it would be impossible.

He straightened his hat before walking over to me. I took a step back, being kind of cautious about this strange visitor. He stood taller than me; I noticed when he stopped in front of me. He looked down at me, "Miss Heather Hikari?"  
"Umm… Yes?"  
He bowed slightly, "I will be your ride to the port. All of us at the island were pleased to hear that you accepted our invite. Please, this way." He turned and led me back towards the limo. I hesitated before I followed him. "U-Um… Excuse me, but I think there must be a mistake…" I began to try and negotiate my way out of this, but the stork didn't seem to be listening as he picked up my book bag and out it in the trunk, "I'm not sure if this is okay. I-I mean… I never got a second notice o-or really seem to…" I paused a moment as he gestured to my backpack in a way to ask if he may have it. I held the straps in my right hand after taking it off my back and looked at it, determining whether to give it to him or not. But it didn't seem to matter for he took it and put it in the trunk as well. "…really think it over…" I continued slowly. The stork walked to one of the doors of the limo and opened it, "Madam," He gestured to the door telling me to get inside. I sighed with exasperation. It didn't seem like I had a choice; it was too late. I stared at the ground, getting my thoughts straight as I thought this over. My heart continued to pound, anxious. I knew that this could be just the beginning of possibly the greatest adventure of my life. I could just feel it. I would be a fool not to get into this car… right? I took a breath and swallowed my nerves. I straightened up and mentally nodded to myself before turning and walking to the door. With one last look at the stork, I got into the limo and he closed the door behind me.

As I sat there, I stared at my feet. I was nervous and kinda scared, for I do not know where this car was taking me. I kept trying to calm my heartbeat. My anxiety. As the car began to move, I looked out the window to look at my home one more time, not knowing when I was to return.

"So... You're the new guest we've been waiting for?"

I flinched as I heard the voice beside me. My heart nearly stopped as I recognized that voice. Hesitating at first, I quickly turned to look at the source and I immediately froze in disbelief. On th opposite end of where I sat, was a duck in a blue coat-like shirt, with a top hat and speck glasses, and a cane in his hand. "You're name is Heather, correct?" He ask, his spoke with a Scottish accent.

My mouth only hung open, no words able to escape my lips. I struggled to speak. And when I did, I said the only thing my shocked condition would allow me to say, carrying more of a shocked and surprised tone then I had intended.

"Y-You're Scrooge McDuck!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Fantasy Islands**

_Chapter 2_

_Real live characters?_

"_Y-You're Scrooge McDuck!!"_

Scrooge stared at me a moment; probably wondering about my reaction. He then chuckled, and I felt silly. "Aye," was his answer.

"B-But... But how…?"

"A bit of a shock, isn't it?"

You bet it was. I never felt at such a loss of words before. It felt like my brain exploded, leaving me to just sit there like a brainless, lifeless rag doll. But who could blame me? Was this truly the real Scrooge McDuck sitting next to me?

"B-B-But… "I shook my head, trying to voice myself to find my voice, "Is this possible..?"

"Aye, Lass. It's very possible." He answered. And with the confidents in his voice, I knew he wasn't lying. But, he's a… And every cartoon… Did this mean… They were all real?

"…I knew it…" I softly said in a whisper as I tried to catch my breath. You see, for as long as I can remember, I've always believed that real live cartoons existed out there somewhere. And to now see one, right before my eyes… I can't even explain the feeling. "What was that?" Scrooge asked, looking at me in confusion. I jumped slightly and began to stutter again, "Wha? O-Oh, I… Uh…"

"Ah… You're big secret, eh?" he said with a knowing look. My expression on the other hand was confused. Secret… I guess it was obvious, "Once Mickey saw your answer, he knew you had to be the one to bring to the island," Scrooge said with a chuckle while pulling something out of his pocket and handed it to me. I took it and examined it. It was a print out of the email I had responded to. Scrooge must have been talking about the question, and how I answered it. "A very honest and wonderful answer." He added. I looked at him, "I wouldn't say that. I mean, I didn't even answer the question." I pointed out.

"That may be, but you said just what we wanted to hear." He explained. I think my expression was even more confused than before. "Right here," Scrooge pointed at a sentence in my answer. "A dream I believe in with all my heart." I blinked. "You picked me, because I have a dream I believe in?" I asked, turning my gaze back to Scrooge. He nodded, "Exactly."

"But… I'm sure there are tons of people who feel the same about their dreams." I pointed out.

He nodded again, "That is true, there's no dought. But, there are not many who would care about it so much, that they would hope with all their heart to make sure it would come true."

I was silent a moment as I thought. The weird thing is that he was right. I truly do believe in my dream so much, that I would hope with everything I had for it to come true. "How can my answer tell you that?" I asked, a bit curious. "You wouldn't tell." He answered simply. I gave him a funny look. "You wouldn't tell because you were afraid it wouldn't come true if you did. Just like making a wish, you want to make sure it has all the chances it can to come true."

I smiled. It felt like a relief to hear it some someone who seemed to understand. "But why would this get me chosen? And why would you send out random emails to strangers to get them to come to an island no one has ever heard of?" I asked, deeply curios now. Scrooge only chuckled, "Settle down lassie. You're answers will be answered soon enough." I felt a bit disappointed that he wasn't going to tell me what was going on. But it didn't seem to matter now. No matter what, I guess I was going to this island.

"Oh, and before I forget," Scrooge continued as he pulled a piece of paper from his coat pocket and handed it to me, "Mickey said to give this to you." I blinked once before taking the letter and unfolding it.

It read:

Heather—

Thanks for accepting the invite!

You are heading for a dock which you is where you will board a ship that will take you to the fantasy islands; to arrive in two days. Mr. McDuck will be your guide if you need any help. Be sure to expect a few other surprises that will await you once you arrive on the ship who will accompany and escort you to the island. I wish I could be there myself to escort you to the island, but a few things came up. Don't worry, all of your question will be answered once you arrive. See you in two days.

-Mickey Mouse

P.S.

Be careful.

I read the letter intently, not only because I was still amazed by the fact it was written by Mickey himself, but I was also trying to find meaning within it. One thing that had me more confused than anything was the end of the letter. "Be careful…?" I repeated to myself. What could he mean by that? Have a safe voyage? Or maybe something more…? I looked at Scrooge, wanting to ask, but a look in his eyes told me he already knew what was written in this letter. He avoided eye contact with me and looked out the window saying nothing. I let out a small sigh and looked out my own window. Watching as plants, buildings, and sky went by.

5:35pm

It was a long car ride. I do wonder how far we came, or what cities we possibly passed through. I wouldn't know due to the fact I fell asleep after just a half hour. But I do find it strange… From where I live, getting to the ocean—especially where they have ships that travel—is a very, very long distance away. And yet we made great time… I didn't think much about it.

I was awakened by someone shaking my gently by the shoulder and a voice saying, "Wake up Lass. We're here." I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up. I looked around a moment, wondering where I was, until I remembered. _'Oh… Right…'_

I got out of the limo and stretched, still feeling a bit drowsy. I looked around and saw that we were at a shipping dock. "Wow…" This was the first time I had ever been to one. There were sailors running around, loading crates and supplies, and getting the ship ready for the long trip ahead of them. And for the record, these were no normal sailors. These were TOONS. But what caught my eye made my mouth drop in amazement. "Whoa…!" Right before me was a large cruise ship. The biggest ship I have ever seen in my life—though I haven't seen many. This was the ship we were taking?

I walked around for a bit, just looking at everything there was to be looked at and watching as the Sailors were finishing up loading everything into the ship and making a double check. I could feel my heart grow with excitement, just thinking of this like a Disney Cruse. I always wanted to go on that. I was so caught up with observing everything; I wasn't watching where I was going and suddenly crashed into someone. "Ah!" We both fell to the ground with shock and yelps. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" A voice, from the person I crashed into, said as he got up. But… His voice sounded… funny. Like… A duck?

I quickly sat up, "I'm sorry!" I said just as quickly while rubbing my back. Then it hit me. This person's voice ringing in my ears. It was so familiar, but it couldn't be. I looked up and gasped at what stood before me. Or should I say who? Right in front of my eyes was duck, about 3 feet tall or so, with white feathers, wearing a blue sailor outfit. He had his back turned to me as he dusted off his blue sailor hat before putting it back on, "Be more careful!" He quacked as he turned to face me. My eyes grew wider and my heart just about stopped. It was… It is! "D… D-Donald Duck?" I exclaimed subconsciously. I just couldn't believe my eyes. Donald Duck… THE Donald Duck right in front of me! Am I sure I was awake? "Yeah. And who are you?" He asked, seeming slightly annoyed and confused.

"I-I'm Heather," I stammered, my mind trying to tell me to calm down. Donald stared at me a moment, seeming to be thinking until a smile a came to his face with an expression that showed he had remembered something. "Oh, so _you're_ Heather?"

'_He knows my name?' _I thought with surprise and confusion. My head was beginning to hurt. I've been getting confused too much today.

"It's nice to meet you, Heather!" He said happily, holding out his hand to shake mine. I smiled slightly, "Nice to meet you—"I was cut off by Donald grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. Being unprepared for that I almost lost my balance but managed to stand upright again. Donald then shook my hand as I finished my sentence, "…too." I laughed a bit, "Um… Thanks!"

"Well I wasn't going to let you sit on the ground all day." He remarked, releasing my hand before he turned and began to walk away. I couldn't help but mentally slap myself. I bet I looked like a fool. I jogged towards Donald to catch up with him and slowed to match my footsteps with his. I didn't say anything at first. All I could find myself doing was staring down at him. I guess he noticed, I could tell by the look growing on his face. He came to a stop and looked up at me with a serious look, his arms akimbo. "What are you staring at?" He asked, almost like demanding to know. "Oh, uh… N-Nothing." Why can't I ever say something without stammering today? "If there's something you wanna say then say it already!" Donald tapped his foot, waiting to hear my response. "W-Well, I was wondering…" I paused a moment, wondering if I should ask Donald why I was actually here. But who knows what he would say? I could end up annoying him more. But by the look on Donald's face he wanted me to say something. "W-Well, I was just wondering… Why—" I was cut off by the ship horn, drawing me and Donald's attention up to the ship. "Looks like it's time to go," Donald said as he headed for the large docking blank that led up onto the ship, "Better hurry up and get on board!" He said, rushing off.

"But wait! Donald!" I called after him but he was already gone. I sighed and my arms fell limply to my side in defeat. Why do I have the feeling something is being hidden from me? I sighed again, "Maybe I should stop thinking and roll with this…" Was I thinking to hard? I mean, I'm about to go on a real live cruise with real live Disney characters. I should be happy, right? But why do I have this uneasy feeling? "…Hm?" Speaking of uneasy feelings, why do I also have the feeling that I'm being watched?

I turned around to see if my suspicions were correct. But all my eyes would see where stacks and stacks of creates. "…Great, now I'm hallucinating…" Calm down and roll with it… Calm down and roll with it…


	3. Chapter 3

Fantasy Islands

Chapter 3

Friends

7:00pm

I sighed, never removing my eyes from the ceiling. What was wrong with me? I should be more excited! I was on a ship—a cruise ship no less—with real live cartoon characters! I should be bouncing off the walls. Not lying in a bed feeling disheartened. Yet, here I am. Though, it shouldn't surprise me. I haven't exactly been myself lately. Not as happy and enthusiastic as I normally, well, _use to_, act. Sometimes I can be that way, though. A child with no worries and finding everything full of pleasure and good fortune; but it comes at random and, of course, not when I need it to. Maybe it's part of growing up, I would often tell myself. It just happens, just because, and you'll be yourself again soon. I hate being serious.

After the ship had set sail, I had taken a small look around. Scrooge had suggested it to me so I wouldn't get lost. The ship was pretty big. I couldn't compare it to anything in my memory, however, since I have never actually seen a ship. The closes I've ever been on a ship-like-boat was Donald's home in Toon Town at Disneyland. I suppose that doesn't actually count though, does it? I have been on all kinds of little lake boats before, but those are nothing compared to being on a ship.

Anyways, I took his advice and gave myself small and brief tour. I was even afraid of getting lost, so I didn't want to look around much. Plus, I was actually feeling kind of tired. Not sure how or why, considering where I was.

I had found my room and had plopped on the bed, which brings us up to now. It had been easy to find my room, if you were wondering, for my bags were in one of the rooms. Coincidentally, the first room I had walked into was the one they were in. Can we say luck? Or mystical mind powers! Nah, just kidding; always luck or a hunch. Either way, once I had gotten inside I lied on the bed and have been starring at the ceiling for the past… maybe, twenty minutes?

I felt tired, yes, but I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to yet. I couldn't. Something was bothering me, and it was the same recurring question. What am I doing here?

No, not a question of what my life's meaning is. What am I doing on this ship? Why did they bring me here? Why the email invitations? Why was I a gullible, naive idiot? As exciting and unbelievable as this all was, there was that side of me telling me how stupid I was for even accepting the invite. For coming with them. For all I know, this could be a trick, a scheme, anything but innocent cartoon fantasy. It seemed like a logical thing to think and consider, at least with how the world is today, you wouldn't be able to help but think that if one was to receive the same email. It's what all of our parents teach us to consider so we don't get hurt. What we have to take cautions for as we grow into adults, for the world isn't a kind place and there is always someone out there who wants to harm you; whether you are their direct target or not. The world is indeed full of dangerous people, no one can deny that, and this could very well be one of their tricks to lour innocent people into their grasp and do whatever it is they do.

A side of me kept telling me this… But I can't even consider nor think it. As regretting as it would be if that was true, I simply could not accept that this was what this was. These characters were alive, solid, living, breathing, beings. The very heart of innocence and imagination. It was inhuman to think they could be anything else. But I knew, I was certain, they were indeed in need of something; that much I was positive about. They were keeping something from me, the true reason for all of this; but why leave me in the dark? If they truly needed me—or anyone if I wasn't the only one to respond to that email—then why not explain why? Why keep secrets?

That's the reason none of this felt right. I didn't like the thought of them bringing me to some uncharted island, wherever it was, and not telling me why. A free trip to a place with real cartoons: a dream trip! But there is always a reason behind these kinds of things.

I sighed again. My brain was really beginning to hurt. Especially since I kept getting distracted from my thoughts by any small dots I noticed on the walls or wherever in the room. Trying to return to my thoughts after they wonder is a real task for me. I sat up and pushed myself to my feet. I looked around the room; it was the first time I actually looked at it. It was pretty big and luxurious. Were all rooms on cruise ships like this?

7:33pm

After looking around the room and putting a couple of my things away, I had gone up to the deck again to watch the sea. Something about it was just calming. Besides all of the earlier events, the day had gone by pretty 'normal', if you can accept any of this as normal. Nothing really happened after the ship had taken off just quiet sailing. It seemed like I was the only actual guest passenger on board. Not counting Mr. McDuck, since he seemed to be in charge of organizing the crew and making sure everything was running smoothly. Everyone else on the ship were crew members, which meant they were also off working; whether below deck or in other areas of the ship. Which also meant they were never really in sight unless walking to their next work destination; you get what I mean. It was just pretty empty and quiet. I couldn't help but feel a little lonely.

So, after spending a few minutes up on deck, I headed back to my room. It was getting dark, and maybe some sleep would do me some good. After descending the stairs and only a few steps into the hallway I ending up crashing into something. Not sure if it was a 'someone', because what I crashed into felt soft; and whatever that soft thing was, from our collision it came toppling over and fell around me. While on the ground I had realized what fell. Blankets? "…Blankets can walk?" I heard a voice moan and mumble something. I pushed myself onto my knees, removing one of the blankets from my over my head.

"Gawrsh, they did it again. Now listen here, blankets! I don't want any more of your funny business. We have a job to do, and your exploding doesn't help none. There's a lot of rooms that still needs ya, so no more of your dilly-dallin!"

I bit my lip as I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't keep myself from growing a huge smile, amused by his silliness. No surprise; Goofy could always make me laugh. At least I wasn't freaking out as much as I was with Donald. Ah, the joy of laughter! Makes you forget any worries and whatnot on your mind. Or maybe it was just the excitement.

Goofy stood up, and pulled on a blanket to start folding it again; however, it was the sheet that he was standing on. He gave it a couple of pulls, finding he couldn't pull it all the way off the ground. Wanting to show the large piece of cloth who was boss, he gave it a big yank. He succeeded in freeing the sheet, only he had pulled so hard it sent him flipping a couple times quickly in the air and crashing back onto the ground.

I gasped, wondering if he was alright. He was in a pile on the floor again, tangled in a couple of the quilts. I tried not to laugh again, but ended up doing so. For the first time, Goofy noticed I was there. There was a pause before he smiled with one of his trademark 'hyucks'. "Hi there!"

"Hi!" I giggled. I looked at his tangled condition, "Need some help?" He shook his head as he clumsily attempted to push himself to his feet, still tangled here and there, "Nah, I've gotten outta worse sitiations!" He assured confidently, standing on his one free leg. I held my smile as I walked over to him, "Well, how about I give ya a hand with this one?" I grabbed a loose end of the sheet, first trying to see if there was a way to unwrap it around him, but I knew Goofy better than that. So, taking a firm grip of the thick sheet, I gave a nice, quick, hard tug, sending me falling back as the goof spun in the air from the quilt sending him loose like a toy top. Now free of his bonds, Goofy dizzily sat up and we look at each other. I cracked a smile and we began laughing.

"That should be all of them!" Goofy declared, glancing up and down the hall to double check our work. After helping Goofy gather and fold all the sheets and various blankets, I offered more of my assistance in helping him set them up in the rooms. We finished pretty quickly, even with the incidences now and then. I stood proudly next to the goof, doing the same. "We make a pretty good team!" I smiled. He exclaimed a "hyuck!" in agreement, "We sure do!" He stuck out his hand, "Thanks again for helpin' me, Miss, uh…" I stared at him, then realized, we never actually introduced ourselves! "Oh! Right!" I laughed, shaking his hand, "I'm Heather." Just then, Goofy's face lit up brighter than usual, let out his trademark chuckle, "So YOU'RE the infomos... In-infamus, in…" He chuckled again, "The famous Heather!"

I smiled shyly, "And how am I famous?" I knew I was the only human onboard, but I couldn't see how that would make me famous.

"Well, you are the first person to come to the island in _years_!"

My smile slowly faded upon realizing what Goofy just told me. "What?" People had come to the island before? Then why had I never heard of it? Did this mean I was the only one heading for the island? If people know about it, then why; and why in such a smooth operation to bring just one person? In fact, what was so important about inviting people? It didn't seem like it could be a tourist thing, or business. If going to the islands made me so "famous", what made it so important?

Before anything else could have been said, the ship's bell chimed clearly through the air, about eight times to be exact. Was it really eight o'clock? Seemed like it would be later than that… I felt my brain snap back into reality upon hearing Goofy say something to me. Only, of course, I hadn't been paying attention, and he headed up towards the deck. Stumbling, I gave chase; I wasn't done with him yet, I still had questions that needed answers! Once on deck, however, I saw that I had lost sight of the dog-man. Snapping my fingers with a rough sigh, I suppose it wasn't too important to bother Goofy with questions for now. My eyes wondered to the ocean around me. The setting sun made the whole sight breathtaking. This whole experience was almost too good to be true! I couldn't help but once again question if it was all real.

I took these next few moments to think things over. What was I working myself up about? Why wasn't I excited beyond all reason? I don't know, something just didn't set well with me. I was being too paranoid. I suppose the thought of an amazing adventure came with the wonders of the challenges a "hero" of said adventure was suppose to face. Villains, citizens in distress, a city that needed saving, the works and etcetera, etcetera, etcetera…

However… Maybe it was all just for fun. This must mean Disney characters have always existed, right? If people had not been the islands in a long time, maybe they just want to slowly get people aware of it again? Yeah, maybe I was just the first of invites for now. Why not set up a website, though, if you wanted advertisement? I know of a pretty fair amount of Disney fans that would of found it in no time flat! Maybe this was all a private matter? Then why me? Also, why not let me in on this whole thing? Could it be possible they were hiding something from me? Now that I think about it… How would you set up a website designed for an island of real cartoon chara—

"_**HEATHER!**_"

"AAHH!" I nearly bent over backwards turning to face my surprise guest. I'm gonna feel that hit to the railing in the morning. Did crack my back pretty well, though… "Don't _DO_ that!" I exhaled.

Donald tapped his foot impatiently, "Maybe if you had been paying attention, you wouldn't have nearly fallen overboard!"

"How long have you two been standing there?" I looked between the duck and dog.

"Enough to have repeated your name six times…" Donald huffed.

"Oh…" Smiling sheepishly, I rocked on my heels, "Sorry about that." I chuckled. Did I feel like a space cadet. "You alright there, Heath? You seemed sorta out of it." Goofy asked, a hint of concern in his voice. I gave them a smile, "Yeah, I'm alright, just sort of… thinking."

"About what?" Goofy inquired.

I lightly kicked the wooden boards beneath my feet. This was it, my chance to get my answers! However… Was it really best to ask them now? What if they saw me as some kind of paranoid freak? What if they'd send me back home? What if they'd shun me for questioning their motives? I probably looked silly, squinting my face, nearly spinning in circles in trying to decide whether to spit the words out or not. Donald ended up deciding for me, "Spit it out already!" Wincing at the thought of having to do this, I took in a gulp of air and gathered my words. "Alright… I was just wondering…" I paused to look at Goofy, "What did you mean when you said, that I was the first person to visit the island in years?" I braced myself for some kind of menacing looks. Nothing. Donald, however, did get a little tense; I could feel his anxiety beginning to fill the air.

Goofy, on the other hand, merely chuckled, "Is that all?" He 'hyucked', "That's easy! It's 'cause you're the first to accept the invite ever since Mickey sent 'em out!" He answered innocently. Donald didn't seem to find it so harmless as he shot warning glares at his friend. "But why?" I pressed, "Why did you send out the invites? Why has no one been there in so long and why try and bring them back?" The questions spilled out with each step I took closer to the two. By now, Donald found it a good idea to jump in, "Well will you look at the time!" He began to nudge me towards the stairway leading below deck, "It's nearly time for lights out, and you need to get your rest!"

"A bit sudden, don't ch'ya think, Donald?" I asked bluntly, doing my best in protest to his constant shoving. He grinned nervously. "He's right, Heath. You got big days ahead of ya! Wouldn't wanna walk into 'em half asleep, right?" Goofy chuckled, walking next to me. "But…!" I sighed in defeat. I was tired, and didn't feel like putting up too much of a fight on the matter. I still had another day before we arrived on the island. That was be the best time to attack with my badgering; I laughed inwardly. "Aye, aye, Shipmate Goofy." I saluted and headed for the stairs. I stopped at the top and turned back to face the two once more, "Just answer this question for me then… Are you guys hiding anything from me?"

I could feel my heart jump in my throat as they looked at each other. Silently exchanging thoughts with only a look. Goofy was the one to respond, "Heath we can promise ya we ain't hiddin' nothin' that you need to worry about right now." I nodded. I looked at them both, unsure. Donald took a step forward, "Don't worry yourself so much." He gave a reassuring grin. "Yeah, Heath, we're your friends! You can trust we can trust we wouldn't do anything to hurt ya!" He spoke confidently. Despite my better judgment, I slowly grew a smile. In a way, I had known these guys all my life, it was impossible not to trust their words. There was a connection that I couldn't ignore.

I shook a small nod and continued down the stairs.

I could feel my smile threatening to grow at the edges of my mouth. As many doubts as I had about all this, I couldn't help but feel more relieved after the assuring words of Donald and Goofy. Now, not only did I know I could put a bit more faith in them…

_But I also knew that I now had friends for my upcoming adventure…_


End file.
